1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a memory and a system including the same and method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a technology related to refresh.
2. Related Art
With an increase in integration density of a memory, the distance between word lines included in a memory has been reduced. The reduction in distances between word lines has in return increased a coupling effect between adjacent word lines.
Whenever data is inputted to or outputted from a memory cell, a word line toggles between an active state and an inactive state. With the increase of the coupling effect between adjacent word lines, data of a memory cell coupled to a word line adjacent to a frequently enabled word line may be damaged.
Such a phenomenon is referred to as word line disturbance. Due to the word line disturbance, data of a memory cell may be damaged before the memory cell is refreshed.